The present invention relates to securing electronic components and more particularly, to a thermoelectric cooling system and an apparatus for securing a thermoelectric cooler.
Properly securing electronic components within electronic equipment is often a concern. Many electronic components are easily damaged if not properly aligned and secured. A thermoelectric cooler, for example, can be damaged or destroyed if exposed to excessive shear forces. These shear forces can be introduced to the thermoelectric cooler through handling and testing. In one example, a thermoelectric cooler is used to cool a laser in optoelectric equipment. The thermoelectric cooler is positioned between the laser and a heat sink such that the cold end of the thermoelectric cooler cools the laser and the hot end transfers heat to the heat sink.
The thermoelectric cooler should be aligned and secured between the laser and heat sink without damaging the cooler. According to one technique, the thermoelectric cooler is manually aligned between top and bottom plates. Solder is then used to secure the thermoelectric cooler while providing thermal isolation between the top and bottom plates secured to the cooler. Although the existing soldering process secures the thermoelectric cooler in place, the solder does not provide compliance against shear forces. If shear forces are applied to the thermoelectric cooler secured using solder, the forces exerted will likely damage or destroy the cooler. The use of solder also involves expensive exotic materials, such as beryllium copper, and the required plating of the ceramics. Furthermore, the assembly process when using solder is difficult and expensive. Moreover, the existing method of soldering can potentially cause thermal contamination due to irregular soldering.
Attempts have also been made to use other forms of mechanical securing devices to secure electronic components. For example, an attempt was made to use pins located and secured to control motion of the thermoelectric cooler along three axes. These pins, however, only control the motion of the thermoelectric cooler and do not supply pressure in compression needed to secure the cooler. Also, when using other forms of mechanical securing devices, forces are not applied evenly and at the correct location, resulting in uneven forces that may damage or destroy the electronic component.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus for securing an electronic component, such as a thermoelectric cooler, in a manner that provides compliance against shear forces. There is also a need for a securing apparatus that provides self-alignment and thermal isolation while minimizing the complexity and cost of the assembly.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a thermoelectric cooling system is provided. The thermoelectric cooling system comprises a heat sink having a first clamping surface and a mounting plate having a second clamping surface, for mounting an electronic device that generates heat. First and second thermal pads are located on the respective first and second mounting surfaces of the heat sink and the mounting plate. A thermoelectric cooler is positioned between the first and second thermal pads. A clamping mechanism is coupled to the heat sink and the mounting plate such that the thermoelectric cooler is clamped between the heat sink and the mounting plate.
According to another aspect of the present invention, an apparatus is provided for securing a thermoelectric cooler. The securing apparatus comprises a heat sink, a mounting plate, and a clamping mechanism mounted to the heat sink and substantially thermally isolated from the heat sink. The clamping mechanism includes at least one clamping member engaging the mounting plate, whereby the thermoelectric cooler is clamped between the heat sink and the mounting plate.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, an assembly is provided for securing an electronic component. The securing assembly comprises a first plate including a first clamping surface and a second plate including a second clamping surface on one side and a groove on an opposite side. The securing assembly also comprises a clamping mechanism including torsion springs, arms extending from the torsion springs, and a clamping member extending between the torsion springs. The arms are adapted to mount to the first plate and the clamping member is adapted to fit into the groove on the second plate.
The securing assembly preferably comprises first and second thermally insulated mounting structures, such as pins or blocks, for mounting the arms of the clamping mechanism to the first plate and providing thermal isolation. The first and second clamping surfaces are preferably recessed on the respective first and second plates to facilitate alignment of the electronic component.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, a method is provided for securing a thermoelectric cooler. The method comprises positioning the thermoelectric cooler on a clamping surface of a heat sink and positioning a mounting plate on the thermoelectric cooler. The thermoelectric cooler is clamped between the heat sink and the mounting plate for mounting the thermoelectric cooler using compression forces.